Technical Field
The invention concerns a monitored component connection in a wind power installation. The invention further concerns a method of monitoring a component connection for unwanted connection weakness in the component connection in the connected condition.
Description of the Related Art
It is basically known for components or component connections which are exposed to particular loadings to be subjected to separate checks and tests after they have been removed. If the component or the component connection is in serviceable working order, it is fitted into an installation or another technical device again after such a check or test. That procedure is less suitable for technical devices or installations in which removal of a component or dismantling of a component connection would not only entail high costs, but in addition would already be technically complicated or possibly even detrimental for operation of the technical device or installation. That applies, in particular, to rotating components or bearing components for rotating parts; particularly in the case of a bearing component, it is to be assumed that this component has been embedded in, and in operation, dismantling and subsequent renewed installation could be rather detrimental for further operation of the device or installation.
An in situ monitored component connection or a method of monitoring a component connection for an unwanted connection weakness in the component connection in the connected condition is desirable, in particular in such a way that monitoring is possible during operation of the installation in which the component is fitted.